16 Telephone Poles
by pegbronco
Summary: Starsky counts down to finding Hutch. 'Survival' related.


I don't own the guys...

just riding along with them.

This is 'Survival' related.

16 telephone poles

by Pegbronco

One

"_This ain't Hutch's style,_" he remembered telling his captain.

"_More important then coming to work? More important then making a call?" _he had argued with his superior.

Hutch, this ain't how we operate buddy. We work together. We let each other know what's going down. We work in unison, together Hutch. Why didn't you call me? What the hell has been so important that you left without consulting me first? Babe, we need to work on our communication.

"_I may not know a lot about a lot of things. But there's one thing I do know about Hutch. He's a creature of habit. He does things a certain way. He's not about to cook a meal for a beautiful lady and then go off and forget them both. Something's wrong. I got a feeling," _he expressed his concern to his captain.

You may have some strange habits Hutch, but running off alone ain't one of them. Something is very wrong buddy. You haven't been moody, irritable, or reserved lately. You've actually been pretty up beat and charming. So I know that whatever happened wasn't due to your mood. Hutchinson, what have you gotten yourself into now?

Two

_"I'll tell you this...if somebody did hit on him, I'd be the first to congratulate him." _Humphries' voice rang out at him again.

You piece of garbage, you'll have Hell to pay when I'm done with you. I'm going to nail your ass to the wall. You piece of shit, you better hope I find him alive.

Three

"_You know the name Roy Slater? From Tuscan. One very bad dude. Loves to hurt chicks and handle jobs that other people won't touch." _Huggy had softlyinformed him.

"_Word is, he's going to blast a cop...might have happened already...I don't know._"

Please God, let Huggy be wrong this time. For your sake Hutch let Huggy be wrong.

Four

_"You know what I think Carla? I think you know a lot about his victims."_

Hutch, please don't be one. I'll lose my mind if your one of his victims.

_"Look, he's crazy. You don't know how mean he can get," was her desperate response._

Mean. Boy, how many times have I witnessed one of your blow-ups? Raw, cold steel. Frighting at times. They haven't seen mean 'till they seen you riled.

_"You know someone very very very close to me may be dead 'cause of your friend. And I have no way of knowing unless I can find him and ask him._"

Close. So close Hutch that I can feel your heart guiding mine. Before you Hutch, I didn't need anyone, and didn't need to be needed. But since you were given to me into my life, I can't even think of how I existed without you. You're not just my best friend Hutch, but the best kind of friend.

Five

"_What about the truck?_" Dobey had asked him.

_"It was in an accident. Whatever it hit was painted brown. Just like Hutch's car."_

You're good behind the wheel Hutch, but if that truck hit you, there's no way you would have been able to get away from something that big. That rusted bucket of bolts of yours is big, but not that strong. I pray to God that there was enough steel around you to save your life.

Six

_"I have a Ham operator on the phone. Sounds like a kid. Says he's been receiving signals from what he thinks is an injured officer."_ Dobey's voice rang out across the room.

An injured officer. That means that you're still alive buddy. That you're calling out for help. Whatever you do Hutch, please don't disconnect from me. With all I am Hutch, I'm trying to get to you. Hang on Hutch, just hang on for me.

Seven

_"I'm Colonel Sonny McPhearson. I captured a German spy up in the hills."_

_"What's he carrying, a fifth of Muscatel? Someone get this drunk out of here."_

"_Why can't anybody ever listen to anyone anymore?_" The old man asked out in frustration.

Why didn't I listen? I guess I was just to worried about you that I didn't think he was important enough. You're the most important person in my life and when it comes to your well-being, I guess, I block out everyone else.

Eight

_"That's the frequency he was on. But he just stopped broadcasting."_

Why did you stop Hutch? What's happened buddy?

_"When'd it stop?"_

_"Just before you got here. Never was very strong."_

Never very strong, but you're strong Hutch. The strongest person I know. You're the pillar of my strength. Always strong for the both of us when needed. Tap into that strength and hold tight. Just let that stubborn Viking strength of yours come through and you fight to stay with me.

_"And...and you got no hint to where it might be coming from?"_

_"Sometimes the signal gets magnified. Depending upon where it's broadcasting from."_

That means you could be anywhere Hutch. Where Hutch? Where the hell are you? Come on buddy, send me so kind of clue.

Nine

_"Think real hard Bobby. Did he say anything? Anything else that might help me?"_

"_He said somebody's name a couple times. It was really crazy. He said something like Sonny. Yeah something like that. Sonny...Sonny thinks he's a colonel._"

The colonel again. Damn it! I should have listened.

Ten

_"Captain, that old geezer in the military outfit...he still there?"_

"_No. We got him out of here right after you left here. Why?_"

Because he's been with you Hutch. He would only have come looking for me, if you had sent him.

Eleven

"_Aah...aah well he might know where Hutch is. Whatcha do...drunk tank?_"

"_No...um we had Nortan take him back to the Veteran's Administration. That's where he hangs out."_

"_T'rrific_..."

A soldier with his mind still at a war from the past. Hutch let his mind be clear enough to help me find you.

Twelve

"_I'm just hoping that he can help me find someone."_

"_Well if that person is in the city, then Sonny's your man. He's a real sweet old guy. Doesn't hurt anybody,_" the orderly had told him.

Doesn't hurt anyone, but how well did he help you Hutch?

Thirteen

"_Colonel...Sir. I'm Sargent Starsky. You came to see me about a German prisoner_."

"_Oh yeah...the fifth sector. I've sent an armored patrol to take care of him_."

What did he mean 'take care of him'? How far gone is the old man's mind?

Fourteen

_"I've been ordered to pick him up."_

"_What? But he's to be shot. Spy you know. Civilian clothes and all that._" the colonel informed him. His mind playing out a scene from the past.

Shot! Shot by whom? Who did he send out to you? Is he imagining all this? But he has seen you Hutch. He knows you're out there somewhere.

Fifteen

"_Allied command. Sir...they want him. They think he might be very important."_

_"Really?" _

_"Yes think he might be the key to the war._"

"Important?"

"_Yes Sir._"

"I found him you know," the colonel said with some pride.

"Yes Sir."

The key to the war within myself. The answer that will bring my life back from spinning out of control. The key to my very being. Hutch you're the answer that my heart and soul are being asked in my life.

"_Can you tell us exactly where we can pick him up?_"

"_The fifth latitude, crossed by line H. Off the cannon road...here. Sixteen telephone poles from this bridge_."

Sixteen

I'm here Hutch. I'm here!

END


End file.
